Misc.
13th Floor Elevators February 10, 1967 City Coliseum, Austin, TX (supported by Conqueroo) November 3-4, 1967 The Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by (3rd) Conqueroo, (4th) Shiva's Headband) December 8-10, 1967 The Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by (8th) The Swiss Movement, (9th) The South Canadian Overflow, (10th) Shiva's Headband) Louis Armstrong August 6, 1937 Collinsville Park Ballroom, Collinsville, IL July 16, 1959 Dunns Pavilion, Bala, ON Joan Baez April 18, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA Joan Baez Australian Tour January 1974 Chicago July 28, 1972 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC Chilliwack June 10, 1973 Kimberley Civic Centre, Vancouver, BC (supported by Annaconda) The Cloud April 1, 1967 Webbs in the Stockton Hotel, Stockton, CA (supported by The Plastic Explosion) Bobby Darin June 28 1962 Albany Armory, Albany, NY (Featuring Count Basie & His Orchestra) Donovan September 22, 1967 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA September 24, 1967 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA October 4, 1968 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA Ella Fitzgerald May 10, 1953 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (supporting Frankie Laine, Louis Jordan & Woody Herman) January 18, 1967 Rheinhalle, Dusseldorf, GER April 17, 1970 Deutches Museum, Munich, GER (with Count Basie & His Orchestra) February 7, 1974 Kuppelsaal, Hannover, GER The Fugs April 21, 1967 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Allen Ginsberg) Judy Garland February 25, 1968 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY Dizzy Gillespie August 28-September 9, 1979 Village Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Art Blakey) Grand Funk May 9, 1975 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC Guess Who October 15, 1971 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC May 14, 1974 Jenison Hall, East Lansing, MI (supported by Zubra) Herbie Hancock December 8, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX Emmylou Harris May 10, 1980 Frost Amphitheater, Stanford University, Stanford, CA (Stanford Country & Bluegrass Festival) Billie Holiday March 1, 1949 Sacramento Auditorium, Sacramento, CA February 14, 1954 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 8, 1958 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Cancelled) Lena Horne 1984 Adelphi Theatre, London, ENG The Ink Spots May 3, 1940 Norwich University Armory, Northfield, VT Iron Butterfly May 31-June 1, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Life & Things To Come) It's A Beautiful Day February 20, 1972 Gardens Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (supported by Elvin Bishop Blues Band) James Gang July 20, 1968 Royal Oak Skating Rink, Royal Oak, MI (supporting Jagged Edge) Freddie King May 11, 1973 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by If, Azteca & Cloudburst) Frankie Laine May 10, 1953 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (supported by Louis Jordan, Woody Herman & Ella Fitzgerald) Lonnie Mack December 31, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA Thelonious Monk October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY Mother Earth August 15-16, 1969 The Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by Shiva's Headband) Willie Nelson December 2-4, 1979 Austin Opera House, Austin, TX Charlie Parker October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY January 2, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY Sonny Rollins November 19, 1958 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supporting Dave Brubeck Quartet & The Four Freshmen) January 15, 1963 Falkorner Centret, Frederiksberg, DEN March 20, 1972 Top of the Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Joe Newman Sextet) Leon Russell December 12, 1971 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supported by Freddie King) December 6, 1973 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by ZZ Top) Pete Seeger September 27, 1967 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA Ravi Shankar May 26, 1967 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 28, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre Berkeley, CA (with Ali Akbar Khan, Benefit concert for the Ali Akbar college of music) Sun Ra September 9-10, 1978 Happy Medium, Chicago, IL (Sun Ra and his Intergalactic Infinity Arkestra) Muddy Waters April 15, 1966 Harmon Gymnasium, UC Berkeley, Berkeley, CA (2nd Annual Berkeley Blues Festival with Muddy Waters and his Chicago Blues Band (Featuring Otis Spann & James Cotton), Mance Lipscomb, Clifton Chenier & Lightning Hopkins) Muddy Waters Australian Tour May 1973 Sonny Boy Williamson November 4, 1964 The Blue Moon Club, Hayes, ENG (supported by Chris Farlowe & The Thunderbirds) December 28, 1964 Town Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (supported by Muleskinners & The Troggs) Backup